The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kerminiblue’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program is to create new trailing Petunia cultivars with dark violet blue-colored flowers.
The new Petunia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in August, 2005 in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 05-227-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code number 05-227-3, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Petunia was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom in May, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Over, Cambridge, United Kingdom since September, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.